iPlaylist
by Scissor Love
Summary: The last song on the playlist was Running Away by AM. She looked at the ground uncomfortably. He smirked, "You remember that song?"
1. Chapter 1

Sam Puckett never usually listened to music. She was either sleeping or eating, but since she got her new pearpod last week, she hardly took her earbuds out of her ears.

"Sam?" Carly said to her, as Freddie watched the conversation. She realized the blonde, who was lounging on the couch in Carly's apartment, couldn't hear her over the music. "Sam!"

"Yeah?" Sam replied, pausing her music.

"Whatcha listenin' to?" Carly asked curiously in her sweet voice.

"Music." Sam replied cockily.

Carly giggled. "What _kind _of music?"

"The music kind."

"Well, can I listen?"

"No."

"Don't be so stubborn, Sam." The brunette teased.

Freddie interrupted into the conversation, "Can _I _listen?"

Sam shot him a glare. "What do you _think_, dipwad?"

"Why so protective, hm?" Freddie questioned.

"It's _my _pearpod!"

"You borrow our stuff all the time!" Carly rejoined the conversation.

"Doesn't mean I want you listening to my songs!"

Freddie looked at her suspiciously. "Just let us listen! It's not a big deal!"

Sam, clearly annoyed, got up off the couch where she was previously laying, and marched out of the Shay's apartment. She knew exactly where she could go and listen to her playlist without being disturbed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah, what's her problem?" Carly wondered after Sam left.

Freddie shook his head. "I don't know. We just wanted to see what she's been listening to all week."

Carly sighed. "I'm going to talk to her."

"No, wait." Freddie stopped her. "Let me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." Freddie said as he stepped onto the fire escape.

"Would you just leave me alone, Fredward?" Sam rolled her eyes, wanting him to leave.

"Nope." He took a seat beside her.

She brushed a strand of blond curls out of her eyes, and groaned. "Well then could you at least shut up so I can listen to my music in peace?"

He shrugged.

Together, they sat there in silence for a few minutes, observing the lights of the Seattle skyline.

Freddie took out his PearPod too, but before pressing play, he nudged her gently. "Wanna see what _I'm_ listening to?"

She grabbed it out of his hands, scrolling through the playlists. _Workout Playlist. _She smirked at that, and scrolled by. She had to admit, Freddie had been getting stronger. _Memories. _She selected it, then looked through the songs. Sam spotted some familar songs, _I Don't Wanna Be In Love_ by Good Charlotte, a few David Archuleta songs, _Our Time Now_ by the Plain White T's, _Meant for Me_ by Chrissy Chase. Immediately recognizing the song that Carly and Freddie danced to, she threw his PearPod back at him and started to put her own earbuds back in.

Freddie studied her facial expressions. He saw her lips form into a frown that she attempted to hid as soon as she saw the song. "What? What was that for?" He questioned when she handed back the PearPod.

No reply. Sam ignored him, trying to focus on the music.

"Sam."

After a few attempts to get her attention, Freddie finally got her to look at him. "Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not upset. I just don't like that song, okay?"

"You look like you're going to cry."

She slapped him across the face forcefully.

"Sam! What was that for?"

"I'm not crying!"

"You sure?"

"Shut up."

The pair sat in silence for a few more minutes, before Freddie interrupted Sam's song. "I have more songs on that playlist, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure you do. I'm sure they all express your love for Carly."

"I've told you a billions times. I don't love Carly. Just keep looking."

"Fine." She snatched the PearPod out of his hand and scrolled down the playlist. "But there's only one more song."

"Yeah, I know."

She read the title. _Running Away_ by AM. Sam knew this song. It was _the _song. The song that played when they kissed. "Oh. You have that song." She raised her eyebrows, surprised that he actually remembered the song and handed the PearPod back to him.

"Yup." He smiled, "I like that song. So.. uh, can I see your songs now..?" Freddie asked hesitantly.

Sam considered it for a second, then placed her PearPod in his hand.

He studied the playlists, but chose the one titled, "January 3rd."

"January third?" Freddie's chocolate brown eyes studied her intently.

"Yeah, I guess." She shrugged, pretending to be enthralled by the fire escape, so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with him.

He scanned the songs. Some he was familiar with, like Rihanna's _Hate That I Love You_, _Things I'll Never Say_ by Avril Lavigne, or _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift. There was also some songs he didn't know. The last song on the playlist was _Running Away _by AM.

He smirked, "You have that song too."

"Yeah." She replied solemnly, snatching her PearPod back. "It's stupid, I know. So don't tell anyone about it, and I won't pound your face in, deal?"

"It's not stupid."

"Yes it is."

"Sam, it's not... but why is it called January third?"

She shrugged, and mumbled, "None of your business, Fredweird." Feeling a bit disappointed that he didn't remember, the thoughts came rushing back to her. January third was the night of their kiss, in this exact spot. "Whatever, I gotta go." Sam stood up, brushing the dirt off her skinny jeans.

"Hey, Sam, wait."

"Later." The blonde completely ignored him, stepping back into the apartment building through the window frame.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freddie sat on the ledge of the fire escape for a while, then went back to Carly's apartment, to say goodnight.

"Everything good?" The brunette questioned.

"Um, yeah. I'm going home. Night."

"Wait! Freddie, I need details."

"Yeah, yeah, tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as Freddie got home, he quickly scanned the iCarly archive. December 31, January 1, January 2, January 3. Here it is, he thought to himself. The webcast from that night popped up, and began playing.

_"I'm Sam!" _Sam's voice played through his speakers.

_"And I'm Carly!" _The peppy girl chimed in.

_"And this is iCarly! _It was Sam's voice again.

Freddie watched a bit longer, until the mysteries started to unravel a bit. After proclaiming the beginning of a meatball war, Sam started to talk. _"But, um, before we start our meatball war, I wanna say something. On the last iCarly, I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone. And that was really personal, and I shouldn't have said it on the show, and for all you people out there who have been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! Cause I bet a whole lotta you haven't kissed anyone either... including me. Yeah, that's right. I've never kissed anyone. So if you wanna tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea, unless you live near a hospital!" _

Freddie blankly stared at the computer screen. How could he be so stupid? How could he not remember his first kiss? But most importantly, did Sam really like him enough to make a playlist about him? The questions soared through his mind. He had to text Sam.

Grabbing his PearPhone, his fingers slid across the keyboard. **I'm sorry I forgot. **

Her reply came within a few seconds. **Forgot what, Benson? **

Freddie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. **I forgot what January 3 was. **

Sam proved to be a fast texter. **Whatever. It never mattered anyway. **

Intently, he focused on the bring phone screen. **Yeah, it does matter. I'm sorry. **

She replied in a very Sam-like fashion. **I don't accept apologies from losers. **

A smirk formed across Freddie's lips as he replied. **If that playlist was an example of what you thought of me, then I'm pretty sure that you don't think I'm a loser. Sam, I really like you.**

Freddie should have expected a harsh response from Sam. **And I really like fried chicken. What's the big deal?**

Skidding across the keyboard, he quickly typed. **You know what the big deal is. **

Sam was stubborn and hard to persuade, even when texting. **You're just saying that. You love Carly. Now would ya quit texting me? **

All Freddie could do was to hope for the best. **Nope. Meet me at Groovy Smoothie in 15.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Freddie arrived a few minutes early, ordering two blueberry banana blitz. He really hoped that Sam would show up. They needed to do some serious talking.

After finally walking through the door 10 minutes late, the petite, curly headed blonde sat down at Freddie's table. Freddie slid the smoothie across the table to her.

"Hey." He said first.

"Sup, Fredifer?" She tried to be enthusiastic, but it wasn't working.

"We need to talk."

She raised her eyebrow. "Kay, talk."

"I told you I liked you, and you told me you liked fried chicken!"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, so?"

"I. Like. You." He took exaggerated pauses between words.

She studied him for a while, hoping to mess with him. "I. Like... Fried. Chicken."

He stood up, slamming his drink against the table. "God, Sam! I just told you I like you! I like you as more than a friend! And what do you do in return? You act like Queen of the jerks, and you don't even have the guts to properly reject me! Whatever! I'm done with this!"

Thank God they were the only two in the Groovy Smoothie.

Shocked, Sam felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as she watched Freddie walk towards the exit. "...wait, Freddie... just let me explain..."

He slowly turned around, seeing her staring at her scuffed Converse, upset. "If you tell me you like friend chicken again, I'll be so mad."

Sam bit her lip, "Yeah, I know, I just... I'm sorry, okay? I know I'm a jerk to you. You're like... you're one of my only friends... and I'm always so mean to you. After that kiss, things were kinda.. different..." Her voice began to display the pain that she felt, "...but I just hid my feelings, because you love Carly, and we can't be together...you know?"

Freddie paused for a second, taking in her words. "No, Sam, I don't know, I don't-"

The fiesty blonde interrupted, "You brought me here to make me confess how I felt, and then you tell me no? Whatever, Benson. I'm gone." She started for the door.

"Hey!" Freddie's strong hand grasped ahold of her wrist. "You didn't let me finish." He looked at her, loosing his grip on her small hand and hoping she would stay to hear what he was going to say. "I was going to say that I don't know why we can't be together?"

She groaned. "You better not be messing with me, or I'll hurt you."

"I'm not, I swear."

"Legit?"

"I really like you."

"You know, Fredalupe, You're not so bad yourself."

He grinned widely at her comment.

"So..."

"So..."

"I hate you, dork." She grinned flirtatiously.

"Hate you too, Princess Puckett."

* * *

_Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. _

_Opinions? Should I write another chapter? xx  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Sam got home at about 1 AM that night. After leaving the Groovy Smoothie, Freddie and her hung out at his place for a while, playing video games and joking around with each other. Finally, Freddie's mom insisted she leave.

"Mom, at least let me drive her." Freddie argued under his breath.

"Freddie! No. It's almost 12! You can't be out driving on the streets this late!"

"Oh, but she can walk?" Sam laughed and shook her head as she listened to them bicker.

Marissa lowered her voice, "Have you seen her fight? I'm scared for_ your_ safety when she's around. She's like a rabid animal. She could attack you at any minute." Sam smirked at Marissa's comment. "She'll be fine." Then she turned to Sam, "Goodnight, Samantha."

Freddie frowned.

"Night, Ms. B. Night, Frederly." She casually strolled out the door.

When she left the Bushwell Plaza, she hung out in the park across the street from the apartment. She needed to think, and she was most relaxed when she was swinging around on the tire swings, even if it was pitch black. Then, she headed home. It was safe to say that Sam was pretty content with what happened that night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On her wooden dresser, Sam's phone vibrated, notifying her that she had a new text. Lazily, she got out of her bed to retrieve it.

It was from Freddie. **Did you make it home alright?**

Quickly, she sent a reply back. **Don't get your anti-bacterial knickers in a twist, Frednub. **

Apparently worrying ran in the Benson family. **Well it's good to know you're alright. :P**

She smirked at his fearful tendencies. **Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, but I'm tired, so quit bothering me.**

Sam almost drifted to sleep while waiting for his reply. **Goodnight, Sam.**

The blonde set her phone down beside her bed, and flicked off the light. She wouldn't have any problem sleeping tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo!" Sam said to Carly as she stepped in her best friend's apartment.

"Hey Sam." Carly turned away from the computer, excited to see Sam. "So... what happened last night?"

Sam shrugged nonchalantly, and walked over to the fridge to grab a Peppy Cola.

"Come on. We both know something happened." Carly smiled, trying eagerly to coax the truth out of her.

"Nah. Nothing major. I just beat Freddie up a bit. You know. The usual."

Carly rolled her eyes and giggled. "You should really be nicer to him."

"Don't try to guilt me into anything, Shay."

"I wasn't, I was just saying that Freddie is such a good friend and-"

"CARLAAAY!" The girl's conversation was cut off abruptly by Spencer yelling.

"WHAT?" Carly shouted in reply.

"COME HERE!"

"FINE!" Carly walked out of the living room to see what her older brother was up to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fifteen minutes later, Carly was still attempting to help Spencer. He'd gotten himself stuck inside the stairwell. Sam, on the other hand, stayed at the apartment. She sipped Peppy Cola and scrolled through the comments on the iCarly website, until Freddie walked in.

"Hey Car-" He stopped mid-sentence, seeing Sam sitting at the computer, "Oh."

Sam turned around, "I'm not Carly, dipwad. Sorry to disappoint you."

Freddie shrugged. "I'm not disappointed."

"Whatever." Sam faced the computer, still scrolling down the page of comments.

"No, really," Freddie started, "I had fun last night."

"Yeah, me too. I love spending time with you and your wacko mom." She replied, her voice oozing with sarcasm.

He completely ignored her rude comment. "Are we really going to pretend like last night didn't happen?"

"Yep."

"Come on, Sam. I told you I like you."

"Yeah, well I still stand by the fried chicken thing." She paused. "Seriously. If Carly asks, nothing happened."

He smirked. "Or I could tell her about your playlist, and how you admitted that you _loooove _me."

"Don't you dare, Benson."

"Why? It'd be great revenge for all those things you've done to me." He chuckled at how angry she'd become.

"I'll kill you."

"I could totally fight back myself."

"Oh, a challenge?" Sam questioned cockily, "You really think _you _could beat _me_ in a fight?"

"I could pin you. Easy." Freddie stated.

Sam was visibly irritated. "You could not."

"I could." With one quick movement, Sam was on the ground, with Freddie kneeling above her, holding her wrists to the floor. "Told you." He grinned.

At that very moment, Carly reappeared at the doorway. "Um.. What's going on here?" She demanding.

"Nothing!" Sam defended, pushing Freddie off her. "Get off me, Freddifer!"

Carly still stood in the door frame, looking at them suspiciously. "Well... what happened last night?"

Neither Sam nor Freddie answered her.

"We're best friends. Best friends tell the truth." Like always, Carly was going to guilt them into telling what happened.

Freddie looked away, signaling that it was Sam's turn to make up an excuse.

"I made Frednub buy me a smoothie, and then we played Call Of Duty."

Carly raised her eyebrows, not completely believing the story.

"And we just talked and stuff." Freddie added.

"Talked about _what?" _Carly questioned.

"Oh.. You know.. Just stuff.." Sam attempted to come up with something.

"Yup.. Stuff.." Freddie chimed in.

"Boring stuff."

"We didn't talk about fun stuff at all."

Carly cut them off angrily. "Why won't you tell me what happened? What was so important on that playlist?"

Sam and Freddie shrugged simultaneously. "It was just a playlist of memories." Freddie said.

"Memories like...?" Carly coaxed.

"I dunno..." Freddie looked away, running a hand through his deep brown hair. "Like... first kisses and stuff..."

Suddenly, Sam punched him hard in the shoulder. "You weren't supposed to tell her, dipwad!"

"First kisses?" The peppy brunette questioned, ignoring Sam's abusive behavior, "Oh, you mean.. your first kiss?" She gestured at Sam and Freddie who were standing side by side.

"Pretty much." Sam stated. "Then Fredlumps decided to get all romantic and tell me that he likes me."

"So are you guys, like, dating?" Carly wondered.

"Nah." Sam stated simply. "I can't be seen _dating_ this nub. I have a badass reputation to maintain."

Freddie paused, then looked down, oddly hurt. "...I gotta go..." He left the room abruptly.

"Sam!" Carly scolded once Freddie had left. "Why would you say that? He really likes you!"

"Eh. Who says I like him back?" The blonde acted like she didn't care, and walked over to the couch, flopping down on it. "Plus, dorks don't have feelings anyway."

"This is no time for jokes!"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Go apologize! Right now!"

"Whatever." She got up off the couch, heading over to the Benson apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I know this chapter was probably hard to follow, so here's a recap: Carly asks them if they like each other, Sam denies liking Freddie and teases him, Freddie feels hurt, and the chapter ends with Carly forcing Sam to apologize. Thoughts? xx_


End file.
